Never Again
by Hufflepuffection
Summary: Ernesto doesn't plan on letting Hector leave so easily, especially not if they have a chance to make it big. And not unless he ever wants to see his daughter again. (Protective Hector. Daddy/Daughter fluff)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Coco.

This is a AU where Coco had gone with her papa. Just read and see what happens.

Also this is my first Coco fanfic. You'll be able to tell in a moment. This is just for fun, so sorry if it's not complex as most of these are. Just enjoy it!

* * *

"Hector! You can't go, mi amigo! I need your songs", pleaded Ernesto as he watched his partner grab his suitcase and stuff his belongings into it. " _Por favor_!"

" _Tranquilo_!", whisper-shouted Hector. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the begging man before him. "You'll wake her!", he said, hoping his little girl was still sound asleep in the next room.

A sigh of exasperation escaped from Ernesto's lips as he laid his head in his hands and walked towards the open window, looking out into the night. He noticed several people finally left the stadium he and Hector had performed in that evening. He hated playing it safe. He hated staying in a shabby hotel room, getting lucky if they could even afford to travel to the next city that awaited them. Granted they have been a success but not enough to remain in one place.

Even if Ernesto could make it on his own, nobody would give him a chance. He could sing there was no doubt about it! But he was useless when it came to writing songs. That was where Hector came in handy.

But now he wanted to ruin everything they had worked for... all for his familia...

Ernesto also really hated the fact he brought his niño malcriado. That stupid girl! "Honestamente, Hector! Why did you bring her if she was going to be the problem?!" He stood his ground. Not faltering under the icy cold stare he had recieved.

"She is not a problem! I'm doing what is best for mi mija. She needs to be back home with her mother and me. I never should have come with you, Ernesto. I'm sorry but my mind is made up."

As he placed his suitcase and the small pink one next to the door, he thought about what had happened at the concert a few hours ago. Of how during the after party, there was this one hombre who had too much to drink, started a brawl with another. The altercation turned into a bigger one, one of which Coco had witnessed and was nearly trampled before Hector had taken her away, back to their hotel room.

Once there, the four year old sobbed against her father's chest as he did his best to comfort her.

"P-papa!", she cried, burying her tear stained face in his shirt.

"No llores, cariño, estoy aquí", he soothed as he held her protectively.

Wiping her tears away, he kissed her forehead, helped her get dressed for bed and tucked her in. The moment he kneeled in front of her, guitar in hand, her eyes lit up the way they always did when she was happy. It filled Hector with joy to know exactly what it took to see his daughter smile again. Gracias a dios!

Strumming the beautiful instrument, he began to sing. " _Remember me..."_

He had sung their special song twice. It was good enough for Coco. She yawned as her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Sighing, Hector rested his guitar at the foot of her bed and gently caressed her head, kissing her forehead again. He slowly backed out of the room and shut the door. He begrudgingly took a seat at the table in the corner and ran a hand through his hair. There was a choice to be made...

Did he take this opportunity to showcase his and Ernesto's talents? Sí. Did he have the time of his life? Sí. But after the limited fame he had come accustomed to faded, he had to face facts...

He missed his wife. He had to consider his daughter's well being. It was not good for her to be traveling like this. Indeed, Hector wanted her to experience this with him, but during rehearsals and the shows going on longer and longer, they barely got to see each other. Coco would always be a stagehands responsibility to look after. That wasn't right...

It was clear to Hector what was more important. That is why he would leave and take his daughter back home to Santa Cecelia. He knew Ernesto wouldn't take this lightly. "I'm sorry, Ernesto. But I'm leaving tomorrow night", said Hector, trying to be the sensible one.

A few minutes had gone by without another word.

Hector jumped a bit as Ernesto quickly turned around and clapped his hands together, putting on the fakest smile he could muster. "Very well, Hector, very well", he exclaimed as he walked over and sat at the table as well. "But first! Let us have a drink!"

With one pop, the pure alcohol began to fizz. He grabbed two glasses and filled them. Handing one to Hector, he raised his glass, smiling in a way he had never done before.

"I can't, Ernesto. If Coco wakes up-"

"It's just one drink, mi amigo!"

Hesitating, Hector too raised his glass. Both men clinked the cups and took a sip.

It was satisfying for Ernesto to calmly take another sip as he watched the unconscious man fall to the floor. "He'll be awake in a few hours."

Drinking the last of the wine, the singer stood up to go outside and fetch the rope he had seen next door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was blurry.

That's all Hector could see the moment he opened his eyes. Blinking a few more times helped, for his vision slowly became clearer. Head pounding, he attempted to hold the spot that hurt. But he couldn't.

Looking down, he realized his hands were tied behind the back of the chair he was sitting on. His feet were tied up as well, just like his torso was tied against the wooden chair. All of the struggling the young man did was useless. The knots were tied to perfection.

Hector took in his surroundings. Still in the hotel room; across from him was Ernesto, sitting on a stool staring at two pieces of paper, pretending to not even notice what he had done.

"Ernesto! Qué esta pasando? What's going on?", asked Hector.

Ernesto continued to stare at the pieces of paper. "I didn't want to do this, amigo. But, it came to this."

"Qué? What are you talking about?", asked Hector as he kept trying to break free.

"I told you. I need you, Hector. One way or another I'll make you stay. Don't you see how close we are to what we've always wanted to achieve? But no. You want to give it all up just like that?!", exclaimed Ernesto, snapping his fingers.

"And I told you my mind is made up", said Hector firmly. "Unite me. Esto es Loco! Did you really think this was going to keep me here?"

"Of course not! But that drink certainly did the trick. You've been asleep for hours. I could've added more of those pills..."

Hector gasped. "You drugged me?"

"Sí", said Ernesto, smiling slyly.

How could this be happening? Never would Hector ever expect his so called "friend" to do this to him. And all to become famous?

Show business sure was cutthroat...

For the first time in the long weeks they had been on the road, Hector became terrified. Terrified of the reality he could have been killed, by his friend no less. Imelda was right about everything. He should have listened to her; she never liked Ernesto.

"You don't need me. If you want this so bad, just take my songs and go solo."

"Don't be an idiot!", yelled Ernesto as he stood up and rampaged his way in front of Hector and was suddenly face to face with him. "You've only written six songs! That's not enough to get us through this entire tour. You have to come up with some more..."

"Or else what?!", demanded Hector who at this point became equally just as enraged. "I'm not changing my mind! I'm going home."

Hector had never been punched before.

Okay, once by Imelda for accidentally smashing some of her cherished plates, but she had never done it with the immense force that Ernesto had just done. He could feel the sting on his face.

The moment Ernesto had grabbed Hector by the front of his shirt, something had collided with the back of his head and made a tiny thud on the ground behind him. Turning around, he picked up the tiny pink shoe.

Across the room, stood Coco, trying her best to look angry just like her mama... as much as she could in her nightgown and wearing only one shoe. "Nesto! Leave my papa alone!"

"Coco", muttered Hector, relaxing when he saw his daughter running towards him. Since she was still very tiny, all she could do was hug her papa's legs. He wished for nothing more than to hold her. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm alright", he lied, forcing a smile. Through the pain he had to be strong for her in this twisted reality.

Their moment of "happiness" was broken the minute Ernesto had pulled his little girl away from him, holding her by her arm.

"No!", exclaimed Hector, struggling harder than ever to loosen his restraints. "Don't you touch her!"

"Papa!", cried Coco, tears forming in her eyes again.

Ernesto put on his false act of security. "Relax, Hector. I think you now see the situation you're in", he said as he not so gently pinched one of Coco's cheeks. "Do as I say, and I promise you, nothing will happen to your sweet little girl."

"Sí, Ernesto, sí", pleaded Hector, not bearing the thought of any parent's worst nightmare. "Just let her go..."

"In good time", said Ernesto, as he dragged Coco back to her room, pushed her in and locked the door. "In good time."


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I realize this is a slow start, but I know some people love angst... so... yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Soon it would be morning.

It had taken a lot of convincing before the weakened young man was finally untied. He fell to the floor out of exhaustion. Sitting in one position for 6 hours did more strain on his body than one might think.

The first thought that came to Hector's mind was that he wanted to attack the man who made him suffer these past couple hours. But he didn't have the strength, physically or emotionally.

It was a double edged sword.

Not only was he suffering from what could have been an overdose to having his daughter pay the price if he did something stupid. Esto fue completamente ridículo!

He figured it was best to ultimately do what Ernesto wanted and sat down to try and write a new song. The partners were expected in Ha Sta Cecelia tomorrow night to perform. A day ago, Hector would have been excited. But now, he just wanted to be home with his family; he wanted to see his wife, " _mi amor_ ", he thought.

The last night he saw her, he remembered how worried she looked as she saw them off at the train station. Imelda kissed Coco goodbye, not giving Ernesto another look. Hector thought about the way he held her, kissed her, told her he loved her... " _mi amor_..."

Fondness turned to hatred as Hector stared at his partner taking another sip of wine looking pretty pleased with himself.

"How's it going, amigo?", boasted Ernesto.

Hector slammed his fist on the desk causing every content to fall on the floor. "Cobarde! How do you expect me to write a song under these circumstances? COBARDE!"

Ernesto slyly smiled taking yet another shot, every one making him drunker by the minute. "I'm sure you'll find inspiration", he said. He pulled out two photos from his jacket. They were small but precious.

Hector gasped, immediately checking his pants pocket for the photos of his wife and child he had kept them in; they were gone. Getting up, he attempted to take a few steps forward. "Ernesto! Give those back to me!" They were the only photos of Imelda and Coco that Hector could afford.

"You remember what I said Hector...", replied Ernesto, taking Coco's photo, (It was a picture of her taken months before. She wore her blue dress, uncomfortable that there was a strange man taking her picture, but was joyous once her father snapped it), and ripping it in half.

Before an enraged Hector could even get near Ernesto, he thought of something. He had not heard from Coco in a while. She had remained behind the safety of her own bedroom door. Once in a while she would ask for her papa and he would respond to reassure her. But it's been longer since the last time he heard her. He began to worry.

He immediately ran to her door and tried to turn the knob. It was locked.

There was a faint whimper.

" _Gracias a Dios_!", thought Hector. His darling girl was still... alive. He shuddered. But if she was... you know... why didn't she speak? He turned to Ernesto. "I beg of you! Open this door! I want to see my girl!"

Ernesto chuckled. "She wouldn't shut up. I had to make some... adjustments."

Hector shook his head, rage filling him again. Never had he felt this for anyone before, much less this long. "If, if you've hurt her...", he stammered shakily. "Open this door!"

For the first time, Ernesto didn't see a problem with that. There was something up his sleeve that Hector had not known about. Let's just say that if Hector had made a run for it, he wouldn't get very far with a round of bullets in his legs.

Slowly but surely, Ernesto picked the key out of his pocket and did as he was told.

Coco was sitting on her bed, closest to the head. She had been tied up in the same position Hector had been in. When she saw her papa, she whimpered. The rag in her mouth made it impossible for her to talk.

"Coco! Darling!", yelled Hector, relieved when he got to reach his daughter and cut her free. He checked her wrists for rope burns because unlike him, she didn't have any. Once he threw the rope aside, both father and daughter wrapped each other in their arms; Hector held Coco protectively as he kissed her forehead. She smiled at the positive affection she had hungered for.

"Alright, back to work", muttered Ernesto.

Hector sneered at him as he took a step forward. He had his daughter, why not make a run for it? No, it wasn't worth the risk. Maybe there was a way to escape. He had to think of one, a good one. But in the mean time, it would be best to just go on with the tour. After all, Hector knew one thing for sure, this time, if Ernesto even tried to lay his hands on Coco again... Hector might just kill him.

"I want to go home Papa. I miss Mama", whispered Coco.

"We will, mi ángel, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

As little hope there was to escape their current situation, both father and daughter reveled in the hope for their next and final destination on the tour. Back home to Santa Cecilia.

Despite the fact Hector was indeed unfit to write a new song, it didn't shake the fact that he still had his daughter; trapped in the small room allowed them to be each other's safe haven.

He stopped tickling Coco, laughing as she playfully pushed Hector's hands away, delighted even more when he continued. The sound of her tiny laugh was enough to make him do the same. Nothing could hide the smile he had on his face.

"Papa?", asked Coco, catching her breath.

"Sí, mija?"

"Do you think Mama will be excited to see us?"

He stood, sat on the bed, picked Coco up and placed her on his knee. She rested her head on his chest. "Of course she will! She'll be overjoyed to see you!"

The thought of Imelda gave Hector more hope, but hurt him just the same. They left on good terms, but how could he explain the situation to her? How could he ensure his familia's safety once they got back? As long as he got to see Imelda again, that's all that mattered to him; to hold her, kiss her, love her beauty, inside and out, just as he did everyday...

It was 11:00. The train was leaving at 11:30. It would take them to Santa Cecilia around 4.

Ernesto unlocked the door to the room and entered.

Hector naturally held Coco tighter. Standing up, he held her with one hand, grabbed his guitar case with the other.

"I took the liberty of putting our luggage on the train. Perhaps you could find inspiration there, Hector", said Ernesto, turning his back to them as he headed out the door. He was obviously annoyed at the fact there had been no progress. Perhaps they could perform a song they rarely sang.

Hector scowled as he followed suit, both he and Coco enjoying the sensation of the sun on their faces. The fresh air making them feel alive.

Taking in their surroundings, they watched the local children at play, men and women talking to Ernesto congratulating him after seeing him perform last night. Little did they know what kind of man he truly was.

* * *

Boarding the train, the three of them found a private compartment. It started to move.

Coco was more interested in staring out the window than she was on watching Ernesto.

The two men who sat across from each other couldn't be more different; one relaxed, the other ready to put the other in a hospital once he got the chance.

"You do realize once we get back home, I'm going to the police and telling them what you did to us?", said Hector, clenched fists resting on his knees. It angered him when he got nothing more than a chuckle out of his former friend. "And to think I knew you..."

"People change, Hector."

"No kidding. You've changed for the worst."

Ernesto shrugged. "I'm certain you'll see things my way. Considering how you've been doing just that. I think I'll be fine", he said, glancing at Coco. He pulled out Imelda's photograph from his pocket. "But I do agree with you. It will be nice to see your wife again. Of course, it would be a shame if anything were to befall her once we got back. I hate the very thought of it." And just as he did with Coco's photo, he ripped Imelda's in half and threw the remains on the floor.

Hector picked them up and stared at them. Eyebrows clenched. "You've already threatened my daughter, that killed me enough. But if you think for one moment I'm letting you anywhere near my wife, you've got another thing coming."

"Like I said, cooperate, and nobody will get hurt", said Ernesto, pushing aside the one side of his jacket to reveal the handle of his loaded pistol. "Besides, after tonight you'll never have to see me again. I'll let you be with your familia. That's all you wanted in the first place."

* * *

"You're acting _loco_ , Imelda. They'll be here tonight, stop overreacting", said Felipe as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"It probably got lost in the mail", offered Oscar, taking a swig of whiskey.

Imelda stared out her kitchen window at the sight of stagehands setting up for the concert in the plaza. Their words didn't comfort her, nor did Pepita's constant purring and rubbing against her legs. "I don't know. Hector's letter should have arrived yesterday."

"Like I said, probably lost in the mail", said Oscar. "Come on and play with us!", he said as he pulled out the chair that was next to him. He knew his sister was stubborn as a mule, but she could still have fun if she let herself loosen up once in a while.

Hesitating, Imelda reluctantly took it as she stared at her brothers in frustration. She didn't feel like gambling. Drinking the whole bottle of whiskey however, that she would happily partake in.

"Save some for me", muttered Felipe.

Imelda glared at him.

"Or not", muttered Oscar.


	5. Chapter 5

Hector's heart swelled at the sight of his hometown as the train halted to a stop. The sun was starting to go down and he could see all the lights that were hung around town, all the people celebrating, so many familiar faces. But there was only one Hector desperately wanted to see.

As soon as Ernesto had gotten off the train he was greeted by adoring fans; what a facade.

Hector rolled his eyes as he picked up Coco along with all their luggage. What he was about to do made him feel no regret whatsoever.

Getting off the train, he put down the luggage except for one suitcase, one of which he swung behind him and in one swift motion, slammed into the back of Ernesto's head causing him to stumble forward onto the ground.

Coco laughed.

Without hesitation, Hector rushed through the shocked crowd and made his way into the heart of Santa Cecelia, towards the plaza where the concert was to be. He needed to get to their house. He had a way to go and trying to make it in time through these crowded streets would be impossible.

* * *

Back at the train station, the few good people that were helping Ernesto offered to call the police.

"No!", exclaimed Ernesto, a bit too dramatically. He immediately straightened himself out, slicking his hair back. "It's quite alright. I'll handle this myself", he said as he too started to make his way through the crowd. "But I hope to see you at the concert tonight!", he shouted over his shoulder. As suave as he appeared on the outside, he was panicking on the inside. Now what was he going to do? Having Hector write another song didn't matter anymore, even though that's what started this whole mess. Now he could go to prison for holding someone against their will, or worse... attempted murder. That was the last thing he needed, but if it came down to it, it's probably what he had resort to. He needed to find Hector and make him keep his mouth shut... but how?

He smirked. He knew just how...

* * *

"Hola, Hector!"

"Amigo! You're back!"

"Good luck tonight!"

Hector tried to look grateful at the passerby's greetings. But the closer he got to the plaza made him more desperate. He needed more time to think about what to do. With all the music and people making more noise than needed be, made it harder for him to concentrate. He was torn between going to the police or going home first...

"Hector!"

Hector froze as he recognized that voice. Looking around for the source, he sighed in relief as he saw who it was. Rushing up to his brother in law made Coco giggle as well.

"See! We knew you were coming back tonight!", exclaimed Oscar. "It is your show after all. But please go see Imelda, she's a wreck!"

Coco giggled again as she held her arms out for one of her uncles to hold her.

"There's our favorite sobrina!", said Felipe taking her in his arms. "How was your trip, niña?"

"Scary", said Coco seriously. That puzzled them.

Oscar and Felipe took a moment to look their familia over. From their tattered clothing to the rope burns forming on both their wrists made the twins concerned.

"Hector? What happened?", asked Felipe.

"I'll explain later, but can you two stay here and watch Coco? I need to find the police."

As many questions as they had for him, the twins nodded.

"Gracias", said Hector, resting a hand on both Oscar and Felipe's shoulders. He turned his attention to Coco. "I'll be back with mama, darling", he said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled as she held her father's face in her hands, kissing his nose.

And with that, Hector turned heel and made his way home. He knew he had to phone the police, but he needed to see Imelda. He wasn't sure why but she was the most important thing in the world in that moment.

* * *

Preparing to leave the house, Imelda looked in the mirror to make sure there were no ruffles in her violet colored dress and not one strand of hair loose in her braid.

Staring at herself she took pride in her appearance. Granted the more she thought about it, the more she knew her looks didn't matter. Smiling, Imelda relished in the fact that Hector loved her for more than just her beauty; that's one of the reasons that made him sweet. Oh how she missed him and Coco...

There was a knock at the door.

Nearly stepping on Pepita out of excitement thinking who it was made Imelda smile big as she opened the door. But her smile faltered a bit. "Er-Ernesto..."

"Hola, Imelda! How wonderful to see you!", he said attempting to grab her hand and kiss it.

Imelda retreated taking a step back. "Sí, you too. Where's Hector and Coco? Shouldn't they be with you?"

"Sí. They're helping set up in the plaza. You are coming tonight, right?", he asked, taking another step forward.

"Of course." That's odd, thought Imelda. She knew her husband. He wouldn't come home and not see her first especially after he's been gone for weeks.

"I-Imelda, would you mind if I came in for a minute, I'm... I'm parched", said Ernesto as he became more anxious.

She glared at him. Something was going on. "I was actually just about to leave", she said coldly.

Ernesto grunted, leaning against the doorframe so he could shield her from view. With the other hand, he pulled out the pistol that remained in his pocket and pointed it at her. "I _asked_ to come in...", he responded harshly.

Not taking her eyes off the gun, Imelda took a step back, reluctantly allowing Ernesto to enter. He shut the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN - This chapter is again, pure angst! Enjoy!

* * *

Once Oscar and Felipe sat down inside a cantina with Coco, she managed to do her best to describe to them what happened to her and her papa on their trip.

Oscar placed Coco on his lap, gently massaging her wrists.

"Ese hijo de puta!", yelled Felipe, outraged. He slammed the table with his fist causing some of the glasses to tremble.

Oscar covered Coco's ears. "Felipe!", he scolded. Granted he too thought the same but he still had some sense not to curse in front of children.

"We can't let him get away with this! Come on", said Felipe, motioning towards the door. The three exited the cantina on a mission of their own as they made their way down the street. "That loco baboon won't know what hit him!", he slurred.

Balancing Coco on his shoulders, Oscar thought about what he just said. "Baboon? You're drunk aren't you?"

"A little... oh shut up!"

* * *

And there it was. Sure, it was a plain house, but for Hector it was paradise. He quickly ascended the few stairs that reached the door and knocked. "Imelda!", he shouted. Wait... why was he knocking? Opening the door, he entered shutting it again.

From the few lights that were lit he could see the contents of the living room were askew. A photo had been smashed, chairs had been toppled over, and Pepita was hissing in the corner.

Hector took a couple of steps forward, immediately turning around the minute he heard the door lock.

Ernesto looked like he's been through Hell. There were scratch marks all over his face that drew some blood. His hair was untamed. The wild look in his eyes made him unrecognizable.

Though Hector was surprised to see him in this state, he was even more focused on Imelda. Ernesto had her restrained in front of him; using her as a shield. He had his one arm around her neck, the other holding the gun to her temple.

It was clear Imelda had tried to put up a fight, but his strength was too much for her. Stray tears begun to slide down her face. Oh, how Hector hated seeing her like this. She usually never cried. _Ever_. Whatever Ernesto had done to her resulted in a small cut on her lip that was bleeding.

Taking a small step forward, Ernesto forced Imelda forward as well. She gasped after holding her breath for a minute. "Told you he'd come", he whispered in her ear. "He's always been such a _good_ guy...", he mocked.

Hector took a step back. Arms slightly up in the air. He wondered just when this would all be over. As much as he wanted to get angry, he had to try and remain calm. He couldn't risk any of his actions that could bring Imelda to harm. "Ernesto-"

"Shut up! I'm sick of listening to you! Now you must listen to what I want!", shouted Ernesto.

"What's going on, Hector? Where's Coco?", pleaded Imelda. Her nails digging into the arm Ernesto held her with.

His eyes softened as he stared at his wife. "She's safe, mi amor." His ice cold glare turning back to her captor. "Ernesto-"

"I said shut up!", he hollered, clicking the gun, shoving it a little harder to Imelda's head. She refused to make any noises. More tears ran down her cheek.

" _Ernesto_ , she has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me. It always has been...", Hector said trying to sound convincing; convincing enough to make his voice less shaky and more brave. "There's nothing more I can do for you. If you want the fame, the glory... my guitar and songs, I'll willingly give it up. I only ask one thing of you, and that's to leave me and my family in peace. So please, just let her go..."

For whatever reason, a bit of humanity that remained in Ernesto had come back. He wasn't sure where it came from or why, but his crazy expression changed to a calm one. Taking his arm back from around Imelda, he pushed her roughly into Hector's arms.

The moment he held her, Hector was full of happiness and relief. "Imelda-", he began but he couldn't finish. More so than ever before, he cherished holding her close and seeing her smile at him. He smiled back. Bringing up both his hands to her face, he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"I know, Hector, me too...", she whispered as she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With one hand still on her cheek, he used his other arm to wrap it around her waist, pulling her closer to him, (if that was even possible), and kissed her passionately.

A few minutes had passed before they realized Ernesto was still with them. He looked unsure of what to do next.

Nevertheless, Hector released Imelda, pushing her behind him. If someone was going to be killed, it sure as Hell wasn't going to be the love of his life.

* * *

From the outside, people stood in shock as a single gunshot could be heard from inside the Rivera household...


	7. Chapter 7

What happened?

There was an eerie silence...

A gasp, a flicker of eyes, and a realization of another reality.

He was laying on his back. Why did his clothes feel baggier than usual? As he stared down at himself, he indeed saw his clothes and... bones...

Bones!

Immediately, this confused soul did his best to stand, momentarily wavering on his literal bony feet.

Using his hands to feel the outline of his skull didn't assure him much.

"Where am I?!", he yelled, turning around and saw the glowing buildings that nearly blinded him. How could he have missed something so beautiful and unusually pleasing to the eye?

He gawked at the sight of the other inhabitants of this world. Bony skeletons as well; they however looked natural as though they were used to their appearance.

But, if they were dead, then that must mean... he was dead.

"Oh!", he yelled.

He vaguely remembered a gunshot and a woman screaming.

As he staggered towards the gleaming city of the Dead, his thoughts turned to the living world.

Would anybody miss him?

* * *

AN - I realize this is a short, unsatisfying, and most likely a disappointing ending, but I realized I could make it open to interpretation and leave it ambiguous.

I'm considering making a sequel or a series of one shots. I have to wait and see with everything going on lately.

Let me know if anyone would be interested in more of this story.

Thank you to everyone who read, commented, reviewed, favorited and followed my fanfic! I appreciate all of you!


	8. Chapter 8

_AN -_ I think this is a bit of a more "satisfying" ending. I realized the other chapter was harsh so, here you go! Still short but... oh well!:)

* * *

 _A scream..._

 _A gunshot_...

* * *

Imelda woke up. Feeling pure adrenaline shoot through her. The aftermath of what happened shook her still.

It was 2 in the morning.

As she laid back onto her pillow, sighing, she turned her head to the left to look at the empty spot next to her. Staring at the vacant side of the bed, made her feel lonely.

Getting up to put on her robe, she exited the bedroom, making her way across the hall and quietly pushed the door open to Coco's room.

Sure enough, her daughter was sound asleep.

She has adjusted well ever since she's been back home, but still jumps at the sound of a door slamming or a loud bang. Imelda knelt down next to the sleeping Coco and gently stroked her cheek. She stirred, but nothing more. "I love you, Coco", Imelda whispered.

After a quick kiss on her forehead, Imelda retreated to the door and closed it.

Imelda had a newfound likeness to the dead of night. It gave her time to think. She especially enjoyed the cool breeze on their small porch, where she could stare at the stars and feel nothing but serene tranquility.

She opened the sliding door and wasn't shocked in the slightest. "I thought you'd be here", she said as a matter of factly, walking a few steps forward to her husband's side as he too gazed up at the stars. As he leaned against the wooden railing, he smiled at the sight of her, kissing her beautiful lips as she rested against him.

"I can't stop thinking about it, Imelda. No matter how hard I try, I just _can't_."

"I know, Hector", said Imelda, bringing a hand up to the middle of his back. "But remember it's not your fault."

Hector let out an exasperated grunt. "But it kind of is. I'm supposed to be the responsible one. How could I have not seen this coming? I'm supposed to be the one to keep mi familia safe..."

"You couldn't have known what he was going to do", said Imelda. Her voice was becoming shaky. She was obviously trying her best not to cry. It made her feel weak whenever she let someone see her cry. "It wasn't your fault", she repeated.

He looked at her, hard. "All I know is", he began, turning towards her, pulling her close as he brought a hand up to her face to stroke some hair out of her eyes. "if anything happened to you or Coco... I'd die..."

She placed her hands on the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her so that his lips once again met hers.

Ever since he got back and had moments like this with Imelda, he cherished her. He loved the sight of her, her eyes, the smell of her, her touch, her heartbeat. Her.

"Even so, it wouldn't have been the _first_ time you left...", whispered Imelda the minute they stopped to gasp for air.

"Imelda-"

She shushed him as she gazed affectionately into his eyes. Hector knew he broke her heart when he left. But he would do his best to make it up to her.

"I promise you, mi amor, I'll never leave you again", whispered Hector passionately. He smiled as he realized just how precious these moments were to him.

He smiled bigger at the thought of spending the rest of his life this way, surrounded by his loved ones.


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

This is just an announcement that I am posting a series of one shots based on Coco. So be sure to check them out.

And if you have a request for a one shot idea you have that you want me to write and post, I will do my best to do your idea justice.

So, you can Private Message me or leave a review for any ideas you ladies and gentlemen may have on my fanfic "Coco: One Shots"

Also, be sure you are logged into your account when you comment so if I have any questions for you, I can ask you.


End file.
